deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Dracon Flamestrike
Dracon Flamestrike is the Allied Alliance Solo Hero from his ancestral home country of Bhutan where he's known Druk Dmag-Rkyab-Mi (Dragon Warrior) as he fights against the sinister Skull Dragon who betrayed the sacred dragons group that have been protecting the nation for centuries. Origin Andrew Dennis Fernandez was an ordinary human born in the United States and lived with his mother who turned out to be a magician and comforted him ever since he was a child. He doesn't even know who his father is but only he learned that he was killed in a car accident. Over the years, he passed to city collage in San Francisco where he wants to become a baseball player for 49ers but until one day, when he was about to get a beatdown by some angry and jealous jocks, he accidentally spew his firebreath coming from his mouth and immediately ran away from the public. However, that brought attention to the underground magician group or the dragon hunters when he was compromised. After he returned home, he was explained by his mother and told him that he is a shapeshifting dragon like his father before him and he's the last of his kind; also he's the now Druk Dmagrkyabmi, the Dragon Warrior of Druk who protects the country of Bhutan from the evil forces of Chaos. With the truth revealed to him, Andrew couldn't believe it but he agree with her mother to go to Bhutan but they were nearly captured by the dragon hunters and transformed into a Dragon Warrior and escaped to India. After they escaped from India, his mother made contact with the Taoist Lotus Clan and they met them near the Indian-Bhutanese border and were brought them safely to the capital of Thimphu where they were about to meet the dragon master. Unfortunately, they were captured by the dragon hunters and taken to their hideout in the mountain region of the Himalayas. After they were captured, Andrew found himself in the dark cell where he cannot escape from them until he was met by the mysterious leader of the magicians known as the Grand Magistrate and his assistance, the magistrate of the magicians, and was told that his mother was one of them and his father was a Dragon-Shaper. Although he knows about his family's history, Andrew needs to know as he was "wondering" around the temple's sky while looking for his mom; he sensed it something was wrong and his father was alive, imprisoned. Then, he made his move as he found his mom in the holding cell and freed her. But before they could find his father, they were confronted by the magistrate of the magicians, the Grand Magistrate who turned out to be his grandfather he never knew, and the dragon hunters with the truth is getting uglier than before. However, that won't stop them from reach the last Dragon-Shaper as Andrew slipped pass through them while his mom left to hold them off. There at the greater holding cell, he found his father and met each other for the first time and then he received his new power as he became the successor and changed his name as Dracon Flamestrike and used his power to free his dad and rescued his mom from the dragon hunters. But after stopping them, however, the true enemy was revealed as the magistrate of the magicians turned into Skull Dragon and turned back on the dragon hunters as he brutally murdered them, breaking their bones and spines, and shattered the Grand Magistrate's heart after he learned the truth about him and crushed his skull. With the darkest truth is revealed, Dracon fights the Skull Dragon for the fallen Dragon-Shapers before him in a high-risking battle from the temple grounds to the sky until Dracon defeated him and freed their souls from his dark confinement and sent the Skull Dragon back to the abyss from where he came. Victorious, Dracon's finally reunited with his family and later were picked up by the Taoist Lotus Clan and the dragon master who turned out to be Yin Yang Yong, the leader of the Asian Secret Society. After a clear explanation to him, Dracon finally understood that he's truly a Dragon-Shaper like his father and became the guardian of his home ancestral country of Bhutan as he can use his new power to help people and protect the nation against the Imperial 69 and the Order of the Black Dragon. That's how Andrew Dennis Fernandez becomes Dracon Flamestrike, the Dragon Warrior of Druk. Personality Dracon Flamestrike is a cool and coolheaded, cunning, courageous, calm, and honorable hero with a golden heart. He listens to progressive rock, DJ music, and Zen Rock music and plays baseball as his favorite hobby and sport. He also studied with mathematics, language, and culture about Asia including Bhutan. His favorite foods are dragon rice, noodles, and chicken roll rice. But as a Dragon-Shaper, he must take responsibly for helping and protecting the people of Bhutan as well the Secret World they lived there. Powers and Abilities Dracon Flamestrike is a Dragon-Shaper and he can transform into a Bhutanese Dragon. He can spew not only with fire but they spew with ice, wind, and lighting. He learned magic, casting the right spell and requirements thanks to his mother's teaching of how to use it for the greater good. He also learned kung fu like the Dragon Fighting Style and Tae Kwon Do. Inspirations * Inspired from Image Comic/Top Comics character Dragon Prince. Category:Database Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:Asian Allied Alliance Category:Taoist Lotus Clan